New Things
by DreaSML
Summary: WARNING; POORLY WRITTEN AND OCCASIONAL GRAMMATICAL ERRORS. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK. 'Because in love, new things are where we're taken to.' Draco had been having a crush on Luna now but was too scared to tell. How would the quirky little Ravenclaw respond when he finally decided to? One-shot, Druna pairing, rated T just in case for a mild sexual scene.


**A/N: Hi guys, thanks for taking your time to check out my fic! Obviously, it's a one-shot, and I can't be expected to write anything more in my first ever fic ._. Comments and critics are all welcome, and once again, thanks for stopping by! Enjoy ;D**

Luna Lovegood was in the Great Hall, having her meal with the rest of the Ravenclaws' at the table. Her hand which was holding her spoon lazily stuffed the chocolate pudding into her mouth as her other one twiddled her Butterbeer-cork necklace, her eyes wandered around the Hall dreamily.

"Loony," called a cold voice behind her. She looked up, seeing the pale face of a blonde she had never been acquainted with before. "You're Draco Malfoy." "Yeah, I know that." he said, rolling his eyes. Luna was taking an intense look at his features, since she had never personally met him before. Draco felt a bit uncomfortable under her gaze but at the same time realized how cute she was when she did that.

"What is it that you want with me?" Her housemates started giving Draco awkward glances the longer he stood behind Luna's chair.

Draco replied them with an icy look that made them try to ignore him, and turned back to Luna. "That oaf Hagrid," he twitched his neck, "told me to get someone to help me with this." He handed out his copy of the Monster Book of Monsters which, most possibly, was already stroked in the spine, for it stayed still.

Luna looked at the book in his hand, then back at him. "I don't see any problem with your book." Draco sighed and rolled his eyes once again. "It's not about the book... I've been failing my class and I need you to tutor me."

A slight of disbelief hinted in her voice when she said "But I'm a year below you. You're in Harry's year, aren't you?"

"If you don't wanna help, that's fine, but if you do, just stop asking questions and follow me?" Draco raised his tone a bit when he spoke, a bit annoyed that she mentioned his archrival.

Luna shook her head slowly. The ends of her lips bent a bit in a small smile. "No, I want to help. I've never tutored anyone before... Or been asked to." She finished her dessert surprisingly quick, and got up so enthusiastically that her blonde hair bounced for a second. "So, where are we going to do it?"

"Somewhere private," Draco mumbled. Luna tilted her head. "Oh?"

"Just... Will you just follow me?" Without waiting for an answer, Draco grabbed her wrist and dragged her along the way. Luna just walked behind him mindlessly as she let him pull her along the corridors.

He eventually stopped at the bottom of a spiral staircase. Luna looked up and realized where they were. "The Astronomy Tower." she looked back at Draco, nearly expressionless, as she always was. "That's a weird place to have a tutoring."

Draco didn't answer to that, but instead, looked intensely at her as she did to him, chuckling on her innocence inside. _She doesn't even know where this is going to. _Out of his will, though, due to this thought, a smirk appeared on his lips.

"What's so funny?" her tone didn't suggest that she was offended, but instead, curious. "Nothing."

In boredom and disbelief, Luna said "You don't have to lie, you know, people laugh at me all the time, I'm used to it." But still, she didn't seem offended. She wasn't, anyway. "They treat me like I'm crazy. They even called me 'Loony', you know. Oh right, you did too."

"I don't think you're crazy, though," Draco said apologetically, but then cursed himself. It was too early to say something like that. He looked at her defensively, as if daring her to taunt him, saying that he was crazy as well, or that he was bluffing.

How she responded, though, was unexpected by Draco. "That's really nice. I'm surprised, you know, by you saying that. You hardly know me and Harry even stated that you're a git." A curious expression went on her face.

He was grateful to the fact that she appreciated his comment, but a bit annoyed when, again, Luna mentioned Harry, and now, plus how he said he was a git.

"But I didn't believe that. Merely because I didn't know you yet, though. You might just turn out to be better than what he said." an understanding smile appeared on her face.

Draco felt a bit better, and gave a small smile as a reply. "So," he cleared his throat, "we're going up?" "Sure." Luna went up the stairs first with Draco behind her. He found her leaning comfortably to a wall, her legs folded. He sat beside her and opened his book.

"So exactly what is it you want to know about?" Draco inaudibly pointed a picture of some kind of horse with large bat wings.

"Thestrals." Luna sounded interested when she said it.

"I suppose you know about them?"

"Oh, yes, in fact, I can see them. "

"Er… What's so special about being able to see them?"

"I think I should just explain it to you now?"

Draco gave a small nod and she started defining about Thestrals. Draco wasn't fully paying attention to what she said, more to her. She said some facts about them he blurry heard. When she found something interesting, she exclaimed joyfully and her silver eyes which were pretty much like his own lit up.

Luna realized he wasn't fully listening to what she was saying. She stopped talking, but still didn't look at Draco. He, of course, noticed.

"Why do you stop?"

"You're not paying attention."

"Oh, sorry. I will now."

Luna turned to him and her eyes widened in horror. "Wrackspurts!"

"Rack-what?" Draco frowned, confused at her.

"Wrackspurts, they fly into your ears and fuzz your brain!" She hurriedly took her horrid necklace off and tried putting it on him.

"Lovegood, what are you trying to do?", Draco exclaimed as he held Luna's hands back.

"Butterbeer-cork necklace keeps away Nargles and Wrackspurts! I don't want them to disturb our tutoring."

"And what in the name of Merlin is a Nargle?"

"Just put it on," choked Luna.

Draco looked into her eyes and saw that she desperately wanted him to. After a few moments, he rolled his eyes and sighed. "Oh, alright." _It's just a necklace anyway._

She smiled as he let her place the charm around his neck. Her smile was so happy that he couldn't help but smile back. They stare at each other's eyes for a few moments without them realizing it.

"You know, your eyes are amazing," Luna pointed out.

"And yours are lovely," he replied, whispering under his breath.

"You're full of surprises, Draco Malfoy." her eyebrows lifted but her smile didn't leave her face.

"Er... yeah. I guess." he shifted uncomfortably. Her gaze didn't leave him and her silvery eyes simply got him out of self-control.

"Luna, I like you," Draco blurted quickly without thinking. "S-sorry, it just slipped out." he broke their eye contact and looked down, cursing himself again. _Why did I even say that? Do I even like her?_

"Sorry? _Sorry?_" Luna gave pressure when she said the word for the second time.

Draco looked up and gave her a look of guilt.

"Why would you be? No-one has _ever _complimented me before, and you're sorry for being the first one to?" he found her both surprised and glad.

"Y-you... I don't know..." he glanced at the stairs, mumbling "I have to go," before walking to it.

"Draco, wait."

He stopped when she heard her call him by his forename, and turned around. "Yeah?" Was she going to scowl at him? Interrogate him for what he just said?

"You forgot your book," she said reaching it out.

"Oh." he walked back to her and bent down to take the book from her hand. A group of bottle corks fixed on a thread swung down as he did so. "Oh, yeah, your necklace." He got it off and handed it over to her.

She took it already but he hadn't left yet. "Draco..." Luna started. _Oh, this is it_, he thought. _If that one wasn't it, this definitely is. _Draco gathered up his strength before saying "Yes?"

"When you said you like me... what did you mean by that?" Draco never heard her sounding this curious before. He barely ever heard her talked, though, he reminded himself.

"Well... That I like you, see, I don't think you're weird and even think you're quite an interesting person," he said, thinking friendzoning would be a good cover.

Luna gave him a sorry smile. "Even I'm not that naive."

_Brilliant_. He knew it was a fail from the start, anyway, lying to her. She could always see through people and even state true comments that make them feel uncomfortable, being plainly honest. But if she did see through him...

"I've had that thought, actually. Just didn't want to sum up before you confirm it." A shock came across his expression. "Are you a Legilimens by any chance?"

"Well, I wouldn't know about that, I've never exactly mastered it. I don't read minds, though, I just pay attention to people's expression and see what I can get from it." she pulled a rather proud smile.

"Interesting." he smiled back to her in amusement.

After a brief chuckle, she said "About the question?"

Draco sighed and sat down in front of her. He paused for a while, thinking, then he said "Well, I... seem to have developed a certain feeling on you... like liking you, but... more than a friend." he looked at her and saw joy spreading around her face.

"There's a lot in you… You're nice, honest, strong… Things I don't have, to make it simple." Draco's face blushed as he said what he saw in her one by one. Was he even this low?

"But you don't know me," Luna stated, even though she was still happy about what he said about her.

"I won't say I've been observing you… Not intensely, at least, I just pay attention to what you do when I see you. And I must say I like what I see." He gave her a smile of adoration, but then his face fell. "I know I'm a horrible bully, as you heard from your friends, of course," he shuddered due to his disgust on himself, "… but sometimes I just want to try and change… A desire that grew drastically since I knew you." He turned to her once again. "I need you, Luna."

Luna looked at him in awe. "It's nice to hear someone does-" "-since no-one has ever did before?" Draco finished with a chuckle Luna laughed along to.

"If you need me, I promise I'll be there," Luna pledged.

"And if I'll always need you?"

"Then I'll always be there for you."

"Always?"

"Always."

He stroked her wavy hair and tucked it behind her ear, revealing the orange radish-like pendant rested on her earlobe. "It's beautiful." He put his index finger behind her Dirigible Plum earring, checking it. His eyes went to hers after a few seconds, and again, they locked each other. Draco felt his hand went down to her jawline and leaned forward to do something really stupid, though he didn't care about it at the moment.

"Draco..." before Luna could finish, though, her quiet call was cut by Draco as he gently planted his lips on hers, kissing her.

She replied his kiss and simply melted into it, as she absentmindedly placed her hands on Draco's neck, pulling him closer. His kiss was so calm and full of care, as if he didn't want her delicate being to be hurt or feel uncomfortable. Of course she didn't; she was having the most pleasant time of her life, in fact.

After a while, Draco eventually pulled away. Each of them felt both amazed and surprised.

"That's another thing I've never done before," Luna whispered with a small smile.

"Luna, you've got a lot of things that you never did or never happened to you." He chuckled lightly.

"You made them happen to me, Draco. You complete me." she took his hand and dropped herself to him. Never before she felt like she meant something. Never before she thought someone would care about her. Never before it came across her mind that that someone would be him...

He embraced her in his arms and he felt his heart leaped in joy. Never before he found someone like her. Never before he wanted anything more. Never before he ever felt this way about anyone...

Because in love, new things are where we're taken to.

**A/N: DON'T HATE ME EVEN IF THIS IS A LOUSY FIC, PLEASE. I'M JUST A HUMAN AND UNLIKE TOM FELTON, I HAVE FLAWS. Please review to help me improve my skills, thanks a lot :) If you like this fic, spread it around! ;D Hehe... Thanks for reading!**


End file.
